


Listen to the thunder

by mizinvizible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Scared!Niall, Thunderstorms, comforting!Liam, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's always been afraid of thunder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hardcore thanks to my friend/beta Lisa for the help!!

Niall has always had a fear of thunder, for as long as he can remember the loud cracking sound has sent him into his mum and dad or brothers rooms hoping a cuddle would keep him calm. So it's really not his fault that he ends up standing at the foot of Liam's bed at some unknown hour of the morning.  
"Li? Are you awake?" Niall asked, poking at Liam's feet until he turned over to see Niall in an oversized sweater (most likely Harry's) with his blue eyes wide and scared.  
"Niall?" He said, voice rough from not being used, "what's going on? Are you okay?" Liam sat up, pulling his duvet down and motioning for Niall to join him. Niall immediately crawled his way up the bed and curled into Liam's side. Fingers clenching and unclenching his fingers in the too long arms or his sweater. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Liam asked him as he covered them up.  
"I, um, it's embarrassing" burying his face in Liam's chest he murmured, "I'm afraid of thunder" 

"Niall, you know you can tell me anything." And just as he finished speaking a loud clap rang through the room causing Niall to let out a squeak and cuddle further into Liam's side.

"I'm afraid of thunder. It just freaks me out." He said a little louder this time so he could be heard. 

Liam wrapped his arms around Niall and brought a hand up to run through his hair, "Hey, it's okay to be afraid of things. We can do something to keep your mind off of it, what do you wanna do?"

"Can we just keep cuddling? That always helps" he says, a small blush rising in his cheeks

"Of course" Liam said, wrapping his arm tighter around the blonde boy and dropping a kiss to his head, "Anything for you Nialler."

Niall fell asleep in Liam's arms; a small smile on his face. Because as scared as he was of thunder, Liam made him feel safe. Like nothing could ever hurt him as long as Liam's strong arms were around him. Before slipping into a peaceful sleep, Niall thought of how he could get use to this; falling asleep with Liam. Liam was his guardian, his superman, his safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
